


Bespelled

by Glimare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One sided character reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare
Summary: One-ShotWhen Marinette gets hit by an akuma's spell, all inhibitions are gone and she's on Adrien's arm whether he likes it or not. So far, he kinda likes it. It all changes after she sees a lifesized poster of Ladybug in his room though.Barely teen rated. Mostly fun.





	Bespelled

**Author's Note:**

> Same as on fanfiction.net, but with a few edits. I put it as teen because of a small bit towards the end. They are teenagers in love after all. it makes sense if the kinda lose it while under a spell. Enjoy!

The car pulled up exactly where it should exactly when Nathalie said it would be there. The Gorilla didn’t leave the car to open doors giving Adrien something to do with his hands other than keeping someone else occupied. Quickly, he dived inside, along with the girl glued to him, and slammed the door shut. The Gorilla raised an eyebrow in the rear-view mirror and a blushing Adrien gave a weak smile back. “I… really couldn’t get away.”

“Hmmmm…”

That was all he got from his bodyguard before they drove off, leaving Adrien to focus solely on the girl clutching his arm gleefully. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was almost purring to herself as she snuggled closer to him. A victim of an akuma attack, the girl declared her undying love for him and would not leave his side. Why oh why did Marinette have to be a fangirl!

Looking down to her, he couldn’t deny the small fluttering of his heart seeing her this happy. A blush colored her cheeks and she positively glowed on his arm. She looked up to him with stars in her eyes, though she wasn’t entirely there, and her smile grew even wider. “Hey Adrien? What do you say to going to the movies for our date? They have that new attempt at a video game based movie and so far it’s getting good reviews. We could have a picnic afterwards! Mamam taught me how to make her quiche and Papa would gladly add croissants to the basket and a few cookies.”

“That… sounds great, actually.” If Marinette weren’t under a spell and was seriously asking him out on a date like this, he probably would have said yes. Or maybe not. His stomach twisted at the thought of having a date like that with Ladybug instead, and that led him to guilt at not being out there helping his lady take down this akuma. She was going to yell at him again for certain. 

But he couldn’t just leave Marinette like this. He really couldn’t. He tried twice and she managed to grab him again within seconds. Girl was surprisingly clever and strong, even when under a spell.

Her eyes lit up even more, making his heart thump a little harder. “Really? Great! I was so scared you’d think it was simple and stupid and hate me if I said anything, I could never get the words out.”

An idea struck him as they started pulling into the Agreste estate. “Is… that why you were always stuttering around me?”

Marinette giggled bashfully, looking down. “Yeah. Kinda pathetic, wasn’t it? I never had the confidence to tell you.” She looked back up to him, smiling with so much love in her eyes, he thought he’d melt. “I love you so much, I never want to leave you. But I thought you’d hate me for being forward and just kept running away. I’m not scared now, and look at where we are.”

She sighed and leaned her head against his arm, very content. “I’m happy just being by your side. I love you, Adrien. Forever.”

Heart in his throat, Adrien didn’t know what to say to that. He was in love with Ladybug! But… but… Looking down at his classmate and friend, he couldn’t help but feel if he never met Ladybug, he probably would appreciate Marinette’s affections more. Instead, he felt conflicted, flattered, and guilty. One thing he did not want to do was break her heart, and he was bound to do so.

Soon the car stopped and the door opened, calling them out of the vehicle and back to a reality Adrien really didn’t want to think about. Sighing, they made their way up to the mansion’s front doors. As it opened, he heard a shout from the fence, jerking him around to see what was going on. His jaw dropped at the small crowd reaching through the bars for him. Oh crap. 

“ADRIEN!”

“ADRIEN DARLING!”

“I WANT YOUR BABIES!”

“I LOVE YOU!”

“Hmph!” Marinette gave those girls a small glare before dragging him into the building. “Crazy fangirls. They don’t even know you! They only like your looks.”

“And you don’t?” He put it out teasingly, hoping to quell the anxiety in his stomach at the thought of so many people declaring their love for him. But honestly, he was also curious. She said she was a fan of his not that long ago, fan of him as a model. So were her feelings now just her suppressed fangirling coming to the surface?

Marinette waved it off, blushing slightly. “They’re icing on the cake, really. If looks were all that mattered, I wouldn’t have gotten so upset the first day we met. You’re way more amazing than your looks, Adrien. I’m not that shallow.

“Besides, babies come after marriage, which comes after engagement, which comes after courtship, which all starts with at least one date to see if you can stand being in the same room together! And I know for a fact no one has even had that date with you. We are going to have our date, right?”

She looked up to him imploringly, almost pleading for him to say yes. His face grew red at the idea, not sure how to answer. He loved Ladybug! He loved Ladybug! But… surely one date with Marinette wouldn’t be a bad thing, right? 

But she was under an akuma’s spell! He shouldn’t be taking advantage of her in this state! Nope! Nope! Nope! Do not make any plans or promises with Marinette until after the akuma was taken care of and she was in her right mind. Course that probably meant stuttering Marinette would likely come back, which he honestly didn’t want to happen. She was so witty when she wasn’t nervous around him. And… he liked that Marinette.

“Well…”

“At least one girl around you knows there’s an order to things.” Adrien looked up to where his father was standing. Why did he like that position on the stairs so much? He gulped as his father gave them a scrutinizing glare. “But why is she here?”

Marinette glared back at the man. “I’m not leaving Adrien alone! He’s been alone for far too long and I love him too much to let him be lone–”

Adrien covered her mouth quickly, his cheeks turning a furious red. This wasn’t the time for her to be so fierce and adorable, not against his father and especially not for his sake. If he wasn’t in love with Ladybug, he would have fallen for her entirely right then and there. He tried to calm his blush as he spoke as respectfully to his father as possible. “Marinette was hit by the akuma’s attack. She won’t let go of me and I don’t want to provoke a bad reaction to the akuma’s spell. It doesn’t seem to spread, but it does seem to make her speak her mind and act rashly. Is it alright if she stays with me until the spell wears off?”

His father eyed them for a second, contemplating something. He could tell the man was thinking of something other than the two of them together. After a minute – where Adrien desperately tried to not react to Marinette childishly licking his hand – he nodded. “Only as long as the spell persists. She seems to know what is not appropriate at the moment, but if either of you behave… rashly… I want her removed from the building. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Some relief filled his gut, but it did not make his hand any dryer. Marinette’s breath on his wet hand was starting to stir something new inside him, and he really didn’t want to think about it any longer. With any luck, his father would do what he did best any second now. “We’re going to do our homework in my room until then.”

“Stay clear of the bed.” A little confused at the statement, Adrien just watched as his father finally went back to his office. He’d never been so relieved that his father left him alone so much.

Letting out a breath, Adrien took his hand off Marinette’s mouth and wiped it on his jeans. “Ew. Really Marinette? Did you have to lick my hand?”

She snickered back at him. “Would you prefer I kissed it better?”

Red returned to his face. “That’s not funny.”

“I thought it was.”

Time to drop this subject. He shook his head and started to the stairs. “We have homework to do. My room’s this way. Come on.”

Marinette didn’t complain as he started pulling them away, but she did look back to where his father went, a pout on her face. “He really isn’t much of a dad, is he.”

Adrien’s stomach twisted at the comment. He wanted to defend his father, but he couldn’t deny the truth. “He was better before Mother disappeared.”

That got her hands around his arm to tighten slightly. He put his free hand on hers, acknowledging her support. He missed his parents very much, but he had to stay strong or he’d probably get akumatized too. That would be a very bad thing for everyone.

“You know,” Marinette started, snuggling her head against his shoulder as she chewed on her thoughts, “my Papa would gladly take you in. Mamam too. He’d give you big hugs, swing you around, and try to beat you in every game possible. Mamam would stuff you silly and take you shopping whenever she’d get a chance. They’d probably recruit you to work in the bakery too, now I think about it. You’d draw in a lot of customers so you’d probably be pulled in back during the busy times and learn how to bake the best macaroons in all of Paris. Papa may even teach you his croissant recipe. He hasn’t even gotten me to learn it yet. Says I should focus on my dreams rather than try and take his.”

Adrien couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “Sounds wonderful. You’re really lucky, Marinette.”

“You can have that luck too, Adrien.” She smiled up to him, warmth pouring from every feature. “I really want you to be part of it.”

His heart caught in his throat, begging him to accept her offer. But Marinette was under a spell. He was in love with Ladybug. He couldn’t have that sweet dream. Adrien swallowed his heart back down and opened his bedroom door. “Who knows.”

They went inside and (finally) Marinette let go of his arm to explore his room. Adrien rubbed the spot she held onto for so long, partly to get some feeling back in it and partly to keep himself warm. Was it bad he was starting to miss her constant contact? He shook his head, trying to clear it as he put his book bag on the table in front of the TV. Usually, he’d set up his stuff at his desk, but he and Marinette couldn’t work there together. If he could get her focused on something other than him, maybe he could slip out the shower and go take care of that akuma. Or maybe bore her to death and get her to pass out. Wait, didn’t Nathalie have some sleeping pills? Great, now he was thinking of drugging her!

“So… uhm… We should probably start with physics, right? I’m really good at it and I overheard your last test score wasn’t –”

“You have a Ladybug poster?”

Adrien went bright red as he whipped his head to where Marinette stared at his latest acquisition. It was rather hard smuggling that in his room actually. Unlike the action figures and special order clothes, the mailing package made it clear exactly what it was: a life-sized poster. There was a reason he hung it out of view of the door. “Y- yeah. I’m… I’m a bit of a fan of hers.”

“A bit?” She smiled as she looked at the Ladybug and Chat Noir action figures on the table next to his bathroom. Then she frowned. “Why is Chat lying on Ladybug?”

In an instant Adrien crossed the room and clutched the two toys to his chest, the blush never leaving his face. “I ship them, okay! And I couldn’t figure out how to have them kiss any other way when I was gone.”

Disappointment grew on her face. “You ship them?”

“Well…” He looked away, blushing furiously. He really didn’t want to bring it up, especially now he knew she liked him, and it was kind of embarrassing, but it just tumbled out. “If she can’t be with me, she should at least be with someone who loves her too.”

“Wait, you love Ladybug?”

He barely caught her excitement, hearing more the blood pounding in his ears and the guilt of crushing her dreams as he nodded. “Yes. So, you see why I can’t just -”

“Tikki! SPOTS ON!”

What?

His stomach dropped as he looked back to her, red and pink lights shining from her briefly. In Marinette’s place stood one Ladybug, grinning lovingly at him and over the moon as his jaw dropped. His action figures dropped from his hands, his arms falling limply to his sides. This… was actually happening? One second he was talking to a bespelled Marinette, and the next he was in the same room as Ladybug, admitting his feelings in front of her and his life-sized poster of her. She waved at him gleefully. “Hi.”

No. Freakin’. Way.

Slowly, he poked her shoulder, just to know she was real. She was.

Oh wow.

“Lady… bug?”

“Yep.”

“Mari… nette?”

“One and the same!”

The shock was too much for his mind. “I need to sit down.”

Numbly he started moving forward, only to teeter a bit and needing to be caught. Ladybug grabbed his shoulders and held him close for a moment, very close to her chest. Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks and any residual doubts this was his lady before him were far out the window. “Yeah, looks like you do. Come on, Adrien. Let’s get you settled before you pass out.”

“Yeah… good idea.” Leaning heavily on his lady… his classmate… they made it over to his bed where he promptly fell face-first into it. His legs hung over the edge as he tried grasping the reality of it all while trying very hard to not pass out. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette. He was in love with Ladybug. Marinette was in love with him. Ladybug kept rejecting Chat Noir for Paris and some unknown boy. Adrien was the unknown boy. Adrien was Chat Noir. Marinette was Ladybug and rejected the same boy she loved for the sake of the boy she loved. And Marinette was a girl he’d consider if he wasn’t in love with Ladybug. Whom she was. Ladybug was in his bedroom, declaring her love for him.

And now she was sitting on his bed, rubbing his back slowly. “Was it really that much of a shock? I… I know Marinette’s not much compared to Ladybug, but Adrien, I love you more than anything. I’d do anything, give you anything, if you’d just… please, Adrien. Don’t push me away. If Ladybug is what you want, I’ll be Ladybug all the time and –”

He turned to look at her, still red and dizzy from the shock but unwilling to let this pass. “Then I’d never see Marinette again. I like Marinette too.”

The surprise and blush on her face calmed him down a little bit, but her dazzling smile warmed him to the core. His lady loved him, and he loved her. It honestly didn’t matter what the name or form of the person was so long as there was love between them. And didn’t he say it didn’t matter who was behinds the mask, he’d love her? He was just lucky she loved him too.

Ladybug leaned down and kissed his temple, sending his heart flying. “I always hoped you would. Honestly, if I could, I’d stop being Ladybug in a heartbeat. But that’d mean losing Tikki and I don’t want that.”

“Tikki?” His personal wish for those lips to be on his stopped short as reality started coming back to him. Adrien slowly pushed himself upright, turning his body to sit on the edge of his bed with her. Marinette was under an akuma’s spell, which meant Ladybug was as well. They had an akuma to take care of. Which meant breaking the spell. Fast.

Ladybug sat up with him, smiling pleasantly. “My kwami. With her and the earrings, I become Ladybug. She’s the sweetest thing in the world and I love her too. She gets her energy back with cookies if you can believe it. Makes it really easy for me to recharge and go back into battle if I need to.”

“She sounds nice. I’d like to meet her.” Despite wanting as much time as possible with his lady, he needed advice, and he did not think Plagg would come out in front of Ladybug like this. Should he reveal himself? He knew Tikki would know who he was and what to do. Unless the akuma’s spell hit her too. What would happen then? Could it happen? Oh, he had so many questions!

“Spots off!”

That was quick.

In a second of pink and red light, Marinette was back and a red and black kwami floated just above her head. His eyes met Tikki’s instantly and Adrien knew she wasn’t bespelled. Marinette though still was. “Adrien, this is Tikki, the Kwami of Creation. Tikki, Adrien Agreste, the love of my life.”

Love of her life?

It took all of Adrien’s self-control to not burst into a bright red smiling fool. Akuma first, romance later. Tikki seemed to agree and cheerily came to his face, a strained smile on her face. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Adrien!”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” He had to think fast, and now. He smiled his most charming smile to Marinette, who started melting immediately. Wow. And he thought he had no power over his lady. “Marinette? Is it okay if Tikki and I talk privately for a minute?”

The girl’s dazed smile was almost shaken off by the question. “Of course, but -”

Before she could object, Adrien kissed her cheek and got off the bed. “Thanks, Marinette. We’ll just be a minute. If you want, you can check out my closet over there. Pick out something nice for me. I want to look my best on our date.”

At the word ‘date’, Marinette looked like she was going to explode from happiness. He gave her a wink and dashed to his bathroom, the kwami in tow. He managed to spot the girl leap off the bed hugging herself and spinning around as he closed the door. Adrien leaned against it, trying to catch his breath and clear his thoughts. What in all the world was he doing?!

“That was some pretty quick thinking, Adrien.”

“I’ll say.” Plagg shot out of his jacket, getting him to turn and look at the two kwamis floating before him. “I’m just glad the kid kept his clothes on.”

“Plagg!” he retorted, turning redder than the kwami of creation.

“With how much you moon over her, what’d you expect me to say?” Plagg looked to his counterpart and grinned. “Hey there, Sugarcube! Looks like your owner’s the one in trouble this time.”

“Sure looks it,” Tikki murmured, shaking her head. “The akuma took away her inhibitions and now she’ll say and do everything on impulse.”

“So her feelings are real?” Hope flared inside him. Marinette – Ladybug – loved him?

“Did you honestly believe her when she said she was a fan?” Plagg and Tikki looked at him with pity. “She’s been in love with Adrien Agreste for ages!”

“Really?” Excited, he looked through the door, trying to decide his next move. She revealed herself to him, so he needed to reveal himself to her! Marinette would be ecstatic to see her partner was also her long time crush. “Then I should –”

“Hold it, lover boy.” Plagg zoomed right into his face, glaring authoritatively. “You’re not going to do anything until we get this mess sorted out. No reveal.”

“But –”

“Plagg’s right. My owner’s under a spell.” Tikki settled a few inches away from his face, but still close enough to poke him if she needed to. “And you’ve been under an akuma’s spell enough times to know how this will end. Once the spell breaks, she won’t remember a thing.

“She won’t remember confessing her feelings for you, and she won’t remember telling you she’s Ladybug. You would only make life a little harder or easier for a few minutes. Then everything would be erased and only you would have a memory of what happened.”

Reality had a tendency to hit Adrien hard. Now it sucker-punched him, leaving him breathless. Marinette wouldn’t remember a thing, and their relationship would return to what it was that morning. He’d be alone and wishing for the warmth she brought with her.

And dammit! He wanted that date!

Sighing, he rubbed his neck. “I see. But either way, the cat’s out of the bag for me. I’m going to remember who she is.”

“Which puts you both in serious risk if you get akumatized.” Tikki pointing out the risks made it just a little more tragic. She didn’t know him that well. It’d take something major to get him to crack, like Ladybug hating him completely.

He smirked. That wasn’t even a possibility now. “Good thing I’m used to disappointment. Hawkmoth’s going to have a hard time getting to me. I’ll figure out my relationship status later. Right now, I need to know how to break the spell on Marinette. Any ideas?”

“There’s always the oldie but goodie.” Plagg’s suggestion only made him more confused. “Worked on you with Dark Cupid.”

“Huh?”

“I was wondering why she hasn’t tried to kiss you yet.” Adrien felt his cheeks flush as Tikki looked down in thought. 

“Those under akuma spells run away from cures all the time. He did.” The cat thumbed over to his owner as casually as possible. “Can’t even remember kissing his lady love.”

“Hold on a moment!” Flustered, Adrien tried to defend himself. “We have kissed! She kissed me right here!” He pointed to his temple, still able to feel her lips here from a few minutes ago. “And I got her cheek just now.”

“It has to be on the lips,” both kwamis stated in unison. Tikki explained further. “True love’s kiss takes care of most of the spells, especially with Miraculous wielders. And there’s no truer love than what you two have. And you’re just starting!”

“True love’s kiss is filled with so much positive energy, the akuma’s negative powers can’t compete. Lay one on her and you’ll have your lady back in no time. And,” Plagg teased, “you’ll have a kiss she can’t remember.”

“Plagg!” Tikki’s sharp glare did not affect the kitty.

“All’s fair in love and war.”

“Is this why you stick with cheese?” Adrien meant it as playful, but he caught the quick glance at his counterpart.

“Yeah. Cheese is a lot easier than romance.”

Looking between the two, Adrien could tell there was a history and that Chat Noir wasn’t the only one pining for someone who wanted to just be professional. He smiled sadly at Plagg for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “So, all I have to do is kiss Marinette and she’ll be back to normal. What then?”

“Send her home.” Tikki almost puffed up her chest as she continued her planning out loud. “I’ll tell her the spell broke on her, but we don’t have a lot of time. Give her a ten-minute head start then join Ladybug against the akuma. But no reveals! Don’t even hint you know who she is!”

“So I’m just supposed to pretend I don’t know who’s behind the mask from now on? Pretend I don’t know who the love of my life is?” He wanted her to know the truth! To go on dates! And then… maybe… one day they could… She would look gorgeous in white. And a little miniature Marinettes running around would be great too. Visiting their loving grandparents was a dream he wanted real.

“Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste must pretend they don’t know who Ladybug is no matter what.” The firmness in Tikki’s voice reminded him a little too much of his lady. “No relationship outside of professionalism. But… Adrien Agreste is allowed to court her secret identity and cover for her when necessary. We just can’t have the heroes romantically connected to anyone. Hawkmoth, or any akuma, would target them to get to you.”

Adrien looked over to Plagg, who solemnly nodded. “It’s happened a few times before. I’ve lost a lot of owners that way.”

“As have I.”

Noting the heavy feeling in the air, the teen let out a long sigh. “Fine. But if she reveals her identity to me again, no spells involved, I’m sharing mine.”

“Sounds fair.”

“Plagg!”

“Thanks for the heads up.” The cat kwami smirked darkly at his counterpart before flying back to Adrien’s chest. “Just remember to kiss her quick on the lips. What matters is the location and the people involved. She’ll be in the same state she was before being zapped and won’t remember anything after, so unless you want to get slapped or ruin your chances, step away immediately after kissing. No making out. Got it, kid?”

“Got it.” Adrien looked to Tikki as Plagg returned to his usual pocket. “Just one last request. Can you talk to me on your own every now and again, Tikki? I may need advice in dating Marinette.”

A smile grew on the kwami’s face. “You’re going to ask her out?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow. After the akuma’s taken care of.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d like to know what I’m doing wrong as Chat but doing right as Adrien.”

Tikki giggled. “Oh, it’s not that she doesn’t like Chat. It’s that she likes Adrien more.”

“But… we’re the same person.” It was weird talking about himself as if he were two different people. Chat was just him without his father’s rules and expectations, plus a little Plagg and having fun.

“There are different ways to fall in love, Adrien. Her love for you was sudden and hasn’t stopped. Her love for Chat Noir though is gradual and filled with trust. Don’t worry about a thing. It won’t be a large leap from that to romance when she learns the truth. Look at yourself and you’ll see it too. Are you disappointed she is Ladybug?”

He shook his head. “No. More… relieved and happy actually. Just… a little bit of a shock at first.”

“It will be the same for her. Give it time.” Tikki patted his shoulder comfortingly and nodded. “We need to get back to her, or she’ll find something to add to her wall of you.”

That got him to laugh. Her collection of pictures were impressive the first time. Adding to it soon was going to be fun. Adrien opened the bathroom door, feeling a lot better than he did so many minutes ago. Tikki zoomed past him, finding Marinette in his closet before he could. And was very glad for it.

“Marinette! Put your clothes back on!”

“What?” Both he and Plagg poked their heads around the corner to see Marinette with her back turned to him, wearing one of his dress shirts.

And nothing else.

“Oh crap!” Bright red, Adrien retreated back to the bathroom before either girl could see him. The damage was done though. The image of Marinette in just his shirt was forever burned into his memory, awakening feelings and desires in him he didn’t know existed until then. Love and romance and all those things he wanted before were limited to kisses, cuddles, and laughter, not near-naked girls standing in his closet.

And now he wanted to see it again.

He was going to hell, and Marinette was probably the one to send him there.

A small paw touched his hair at the same time he heard snickering, Adrien’s face buried in his hands. “Welcome to puberty, kid. Lots of hot girls wearing your clothes there.”

“Shut up, Plagg.”

…

Tikki popped into the bathroom about ten minutes later to tell Adrien the coast was clear, then went back to Marinette’s purse for safekeeping. Gathering his wits, the teen did his best to bury the image as he opened the bathroom door. That beautiful amazing girl he saw in just his shirt a few minutes ago – image, stay buried already! - stood before him holding up a bright green button-up with black jeans and a pair of green and black converse. She even found the mock Chat Noir hoodie he hid deep in his closet to complete the outfit.

“I thought you could wear the hoodie as a disguise,” she explained quickly, “in case you were recognized. I’m certain Chat wouldn’t mind if you dressed like him. Probably boost his ego knowing Paris’ top model copied his look.”

“Thanks, Marinette.” Adrien couldn’t stop the smile growing on his face. Even if she didn’t know he was Chat Noir, she still thought his look was good on him. He took the clothes and put them on the counter, readying his plan. It was going to be painful but sweet, and very simple. Her hands free, Marinette stepped a little closer to him than normal. Now or never.

He put his hands on her shoulders, getting the biggest smile possible from her. “You’re amazing, Marinette. And thank you for being honest with me. I really appreciate it.”

Her smile wavered. “Why do I sense a ‘but’ coming?”

A little pain entered his face. “Because you’re under a spell. Honestly though,” he butt heads with her, looking deep into her eyes, “I am looking forward to our date. I just want it with you without any magic involved.”

“But -”

“I love you, Bugaboo. Always.”

Before she could move or respond, Adrien swept in and kissed her squarely on the lips. He probably held it longer than he should have, the sensation new and wonderful at the same time, but he did pull away, letting go of his beautiful lady and taking a step back to his sink. Her eyes were still closed as he picked the outfit up, ruffling them a bit, making him worry. So he coughed. “Marinette? You okay?”

“Huh?” Instantly her eyes flew open, clear as a bell and stunned beyond belief. It was rather cute. A second or two passed in silence before she leapt back. “Adrien?! What?! Where?! How?! What the -”

“Oh, back with us, are we?” He let out a dramatic yet relieved sigh. “That’s great. I was afraid that akuma’s attack would never wear itself out. You feeling okay?”

“A… akuma? What?” Still confused, and judging by how much she was blushing, embarrassed and nervous all over again. “What happened? How did I get here?!”

Now to lie. He smirked as he raised his clothes for her to see. “An akuma struck you with a spell and then you saw me. For some reason, you really wanted to dress me up over and over again. You tore through my closet.”

Plagg was actually making a mess of it as they spoke so she would believe him, and the cat was overjoyed to be given permission to make a mess of things. Adrien went through the rest of his story quickly. “I think you actually wanted me to model your designs, but with the attacks, my father had me taken home before some psycho fangirl or one of his business rivals got their hands on me. You wouldn’t let go, so you came with me. And since you were only interested in making me change my pants, there weren’t any conflicts in you coming.

“Looks like the spell wears off though and now you’re back to normal.” He put the outfit down carefully before stepping closer to his very embarrassed classmate, raising a hand to her forehead. “So how do you feel? Your face is pretty red.”

“I-I-I-I-I-I- I’M FINE!” Marinette quickly stepped back from him, her face burning and spreading down her neck. She kept walking backward, waving her hands in front of her frantically. “Perfectly fine! A-okay! All sunshine and daisies here! No problemo! Couldn’t be better! Pretty boy- I mean! Pretty good overall! Can’t complAIIIN!”

She stepped a little too far too fast and toppled backward over the couch, landing on the cushions. Though part of him knew he should be at her side making sure she felt okay, Adrien couldn’t help laughing his heart out. He hadn’t seen Marinette spazz like that in a while, and doubled with the klutzy cuteness that was Marinette, he was a goner. He clutched his stomach with one arm and tried to cover his mouth with the other, failing miserably.

He spotted Marinette, still bright red, peeking out from behind the couch after a bit, getting a nervous giggle from her. Wiping a tear, he walked to her and offered his hand. “Sorry, it was just too funny. I haven’t laughed like that in a while. Are you okay?”

That’s when he saw it, the smile she gave him for most of the afternoon. His heart hammered in his chest and his smile became a little brighter just seeing it. She took his hand and he helped her get upright. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

“That’s great.” He held her hand a little longer than he should have, reluctant to let go. But he had to. The city needed Ladybug, and he was holding her hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock at his door, followed quickly by its opening.

“Adrien? Is everything alright? I heard yelling.” Nathalie came into the room, staying at the entry unless called further inside.

Hurriedly, he dropped Marinette’s hand and started rubbing his neck. “Y- yeah. everything’s fine. Marinette just tripped over the couch. It was pretty funny.”

“Uhg… please don’t tease me.” Marinette buried her head into her hands, very embarrassed by her clumsiness.

“Is the spell broken then?” Nathalie stayed on track even when Adrien couldn’t. This time, he was grateful for it.

“It seems so. Marinette’s herself again at least.”

“So I wasn’t clumsy under the spell?” Adrien shook his head, making her groan again. “Why did I wake from it?”

“So I’d stop being your living Ken doll?” The horror on her face at the idea made him internally wince. So long as everyone believed nothing happened beside him changing his clothes a lot – something he was used to – everyone could be happy. What would either lady say if he told them the truth? He shrugged helplessly. “It wasn’t that big a deal. Maybe next time I could wear your designs.”

That blush on her face was just too cute.

“Since she’s herself again,” Nathalie interrupted, “it’s time for her to leave, per your father’s orders. Marinette, if you would come with me.”

“Oh! Let me get your bag.” Quickly Adrien darted into the closet where Marinette dropped her backpack. Plagg really did make a mess of the place, even making a small nest for himself for kicks. He rolled his eyes at his kwami before going back to the ladies and giving his classmate – and hopefully soon girlfriend – her school bag. He gave her one of his best smiles. “It’s too bad we couldn’t get any homework done though. Maybe next time?”

Marinette continued to blush around him. “Next time.”

He grinned wider. Looking over to Nathalie, he made one of his few commands to her. “Can you make sure she gets home safely? At least have my bodyguard drive her past the gates?”

The assistant nodded, agreeing with the measure. “That may be the only way she will be able to leave the grounds. I fear more will come before nightfall.”

“More what?” Marinette’s confusion was adorable. So he decided to play with it.

“Hm, fangirls, weirdos, anyone who wants a piece of me or father. Right?” Nathalie nodded slowly as Marinette’s eyes widened dangerously. She knew crazy when she heard it. He grinned at her cheekily as he clapped her on the shoulder. “At least we know one thing. You’re not a crazy fangirl. You never demanded to ‘have my babies’.”

“EEP!”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at her embarrassment as she turned a whole new shade of red all over. Nathalie’s disapproving look almost made him regret it, but he was too high up to care. He pat her shoulder a few times before stepping away. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette.”

“S-see you then!” Nathalie escorted the blushing girl out of his room before he could do any more damage. Locking the door behind them, Adrien couldn’t help the snicker escaping his lips. It was going to be a lot of fun teasing his lady now. Marinette may love Adrien Agreste, but she was going to love Chat Noir too if he had any say in this. She was getting the entire package, a little at a time.

Then one day he’d see her in just his shirt again.

He took a deep breath before running around the room to clean up what little messes they made. Once the place was good, he’d be out the window and flying at his lady love’s side. “I’ll have to thank Hawkmoth one day. He’s one hell of a matchmaker.”

END


End file.
